


The Deal ... of her life !

by mamakat_loves_crowley_dean_and_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Clowns, Coming of Age, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Cunnilingus, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, F/M, Foster Care, Loss of Virginity, Parent Death, Running Away, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakat_loves_crowley_dean_and_cas/pseuds/mamakat_loves_crowley_dean_and_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>original character will be interacting with many other characters in many different scenarios this chapter is mainly the character build up.<br/>a teen with a troubled past makes a deal with Crowley to become to best hunter she can be,  the deal gets interesting! sexy times ensue ! future chapters will contain a lot of explicit kink !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the deal

"Hello love," she heard a deep raspy voice that she could never forget.... “it’s been a while now hasn't it darling ? have you missed me ?" the man with the deep voice questioned her ... she did not reply... she did not turn around, she just froze still, he stepped forward, closer to her, she could feel his breath on her neck..." has it been so long that you do not remember my pet ?"..."No..... I.....I. .... remember" she finally replied, trembling... her body was filling up with the same feelings and emotions she felt so many years ago...

 

Her name was Katherine Shepherd but her friends called her Kathy, she was a 35 year old hunter with long fiery red hair and hazel eyes who at the moment was staying with the boys in the Men of letters bunker.

It had been 17 years since, she'd heard that voice 20 since the first time she ever did... it seemed like an eternity ago when Katherine was 4 years old her parents (Marci and Andres Shepherd) took her to a circus. When they were about to leave, she saw a clown, she said "Daddy Mommy look, there is a clown over there!", up until that day she had never seen a clown in real life she'd only seen them on televisions there had been many in the circus tent but this one was outside and stood out to her, her parents looked over but they didn't see the clown, they said "okay honey it's time to get going, we've been here for a while now it's time to go", "oh do we have too ?", she asked but quickly resigned without a fight "ok" she was an easy going kid obedient for the most part with occasional temper tantrums and such as any child. 

 

They went home later that night there was a knock at the door that apparently only she could hear, as her parents stayed sound asleep, they didn’t even stir, she ran downstairs and answered the door, it was the clown from the circus...First she didn't know what to do, but looking into the clown's eyes she felt at ease she invited him in... the clown took her by the hand and quickly walked her up the stairs into the bedroom of her parents, what followed was horrendous screaming, she ran out to the back yard to the shed and hid.

Some time had passed she was hiding not knowing what was happening not knowing what to do, feeling helpless, a bit later the police came and took her out of the shed the dogs had located her, a neighbor had called the police when they heard the screams. Both of her parents had been killed.

The child protective agency took her to live with her grandparents the parents of her mother Cecil and Emma, they were good to her for the most of the time but there were problems her grandmother was an alcoholic and treated her like Cinderella, her grandfather was very loving but worked a lot so he was oblivious to the reality, that she was the one cleaning and as she got a bit older cooking... 

 

Her grandfather passed away from cancer when she was 9 then her grandma 1 month later, supposedly from complications of pneumonia but she always suspected it was from sadness... as they had been together quite a while.

Later not having any other blood related family she went to live with a close family friend she always knew him as Uncle Bobby she stayed with him from the time she was 9 till she was 13. Katherine had met Sam and Dean on many occasions even spent time with them while John and Bobby would go out on a hunt, she quickly learned about the "things" that go bump in the night... Bobby taught her how to defend herself he also, taught her as much he could of the Lore and about hunting, he treated her as the daughter he always wanted, despite his fears of being like his father he was a very good man. Bobby was very kind and good to her.

During that time she learned quite a bit...as she got a bit older she wanted to go on the hunts, Dean had been going with his dad on occasion leaving Sammy with Kathy and Bobby. Bobby didn't like it one bit. Occasionally, Kathy and "the boys" would sit in the living room and listen to Bobby and John argue about, how he didn't think Dean should be going. He definitely didn't want Kathy going.

As she approached the age of 13, she started to protest much more often saying " I want to go, I'm old enough, Dean gets to go we are the same age, why did teach me anything then, I have a reason I need revenge"...he would tell her that she needed to grow, she need to live and as a matter of fact he told her that she should not be a hunter at all ! He would go on and on about how she should go to college, have a regular life, not let the desire for revenge consume her as it did for so many hunters he knew, like John, that he taught her so she could defend herself need be,, not search out... "NO, I WILL BE a hunter was her constant response (almost her mantra as she would say it repetitively to her self ) "I will, I will be a hunter the best hunter".... "well as long as you're here you won't."

 

She turned 13 by then she was fed up with his no's, she wanted to do what she wanted to do, be who she felt she was destined to be... at this point she was filled with so much anger, so much desire for revenge against all of the "things", that she decided to set out on her own.

She was 13 but looked much older and of course she had always been much more mature. She got a fake ID stating that she was 18, between a mixture of panhandling and doing odd jobs she was able to get by, for a while. She was waitress here, a cashier there, with a few scams now and then.

When she was almost a little over 14 she was hitchhiking down the highway, trying to get the next town where she heard "something" was going on when a police officer stopped her...he asked her name and her age and she told him she was 18 he asked her ID when he looked at he realized it wasn't real. ... He took her into the station to find her a place to go, she ended up at a group home.

She was there for a couple months the whole time planning, plotting how she was going to escape what was she was going to do, so she could continue her mission to become a hunter and get her revenge upon the things like the one that killed her parents... shortly before her planned escape, they had called her into the office to speak to her and offered her a chance to go to live in a foster home. They told her about all the different benefits of being a foster home as opposed to group home. She sat in contemplation "do I run ? Or maybe there is something to it maybe I'll have a better chance or something" all she wanted to do was kill the "things" but could she, should she try to live a normal life? she accepted the placement...

She was just about to turn 14 when she moved in to the foster home she was to stay with woman who was single a much older woman then even, Bobby had been she was in her mid sixties her name was Nina Daniels, she was a kindly grey haired woman who helped her with many things spent much time with her, talking, took her to "normal" places like the mall and out to eat and they had a good time. She had lots of fun. Kathy went back to school and worked hard and even got caught up enough, to start going to junior college, when she was 15 1/2. 

She got a kick out of being the youngest in the class and no one was any the wiser..no one would really believe it anyway she always acted much more mature, all the while she maintained a Journal of strange goings on. Whenever there would be a death or a strange disappearance. she do her best to write down and investigate try to figure out what could be really going on.

She couldn't look at the world as everyone else did the "normal people" she knew about all the "things" the creatures the monsters that lurk in the night in the shadows or even those hidden in plain sight. She tried her best to maintain the normal life she went to a continuation high school in the morning, she went to college in the evening, at 16 she began going to Beauty College. She hung out with friends, she tried to do what 16 year-old's do, she enjoyed it, but it wasn't working to quell the desire, the fire inside just built, she kept it to herself, but all the while, all she could think about was all the "things" that needed killing the revenge she wanted... Thinking about the other children being left orphans because of these monsters think about the ones that maybe she could save...

She was now 16 she had enjoyed a couple years of normalcy enough is enough it was time do something no longer could she ignore her urges to do something about the "things"... she thought back, she remembered back to the time when she was living with Bobby. Sometimes she'd go snooping around when he was out on a job with John or Rufus. One time she found an old journal talking about demons and crossroads deals and how to summon them, she thought, "10 years then they get my soul, I could be a hunter kill as many "things" as possible, all I need is a demon to give me the strength, and the ability to be the best hunter I could be, 10 years, ....10 years would be enough for me to find way to quench this desire to kill enough "things" to get my revenge. "what’s my soul worth anyway, what future do I have?," she thought..."none," she decided, "I can't ever see working in a normal job or being a mom, with all of these things out there ! No there's no way I could possibly ever live a "normal" life knowing what I know. "Okay then that's it, it's decided, that's what I'll do I will prepare the things necessary and I will summon the demon and make the Deal !"...

She set out to prepare everything needed she got a box she got a picture of herself the spell all necessary parts and then she found the crossroads, luckily for her there was one not very far foster home.

Finally came the night she decided this was the night, she packed up as much of her important things that she could, the things that weren't childish  
, the things that were going to be for her as a woman as a hunter ! She bid adieu to her foster home. She shed the remnants of any possible childhood lingering on her...and set out the bloodlust building inside her, urges and desires this normal life could never quench. 

She reached the crossroads, she began to dig a hole she placed the box with everything necessary inside she covered up the box stood up and began to recite the incantation/spell.. (lucky for her Bobby had insisted she learn Latin as well as some other languages, good for her, she was a fast learner) necessary to summon the crossroads demon she finished then stepped back to wait...."

Hello love, what might I help you with dear ?", she heard a raspy deep voice that sent shivers down her spine, chills throughout her body all the way down, including her special place, she turned to see that a man was standing in the shadows, the man stood tall she was rather tall at 5 8" but he was taller just slightly he was on the fuller side not exactly stalky but thick, firm build that was rather imposing. Unsure if it was his stance, his swagger, the air about him just seemed demanding, commanding and intimidating...

She was 16 she was fully developed, she was truly a young woman in every sense she occasionally got a feeling an urge, she had occasionally manipulated herself to climax she had some experience "playing" around with boys even with "the boys" a few times but nothing to completion...  
What was it about this man, this demon, that made her feel this way ?, he took a few steps out of the shadows she could see he was a man in his late forties early fifties he was dressed in a black suit and a black coat a dark shirt and a tie, expensive looking black shoes, everything about him looked rich, expensive and Regal even royal you could say...  
He was extremely attractive for an older man she had never thought of an older man in the way she was thinking about this one, something about him created a moistness in her womanhood... she shrugged it off and tried to speak, "ah um ah I ...I know this is a weird request but ..I.... want you to make me a hunter, a very good one strong and capable. I know this is weird because I would be killing your kind but this is what I need!" The memory of the bloodlust returning to her, the bloodlust almost completely left her body when she first saw him when sexual lust had taken its place. "I need this to be because I...want ...no I need revenge for my parents."  
"Dear do you understand what a deal with a demon entails, you will".. she quickly cut him off "I know 10 years , then my soul ...I. it.. it's yours and ...we... we will have to seal ...the d.. deal with a kiss right ?" she stammered, she squeezed her legs together for friction as the desire had returned and was growing...and the man or demon whatever he was chuckled a bit at the mention of the kiss, he had also noticed the squeeze...  
"Well dear, you do understand ?", "yes I do" she replied "and you're okay with dying, losing your life so young, your soul mine to do with whatever I wish for eternity...She replied, "yes either way I will die young and I will kill monsters, regardless if I do it with your help or not, so will you help me ? Will you do the deal?" 

"mmmm, wow" he said with a chuckle, "darling you're quite the feisty one aren't you ?, why don't you live life a bit, grow. I'm not a monster well I am, but not so much that I want to take one so young, besides contractually you must be of consensual age and I'm not sure you are love, I've never made a deal with one so young, you're attractive... (she's shuttered when he called her attractive) and very intelligent you should learn more, live more, experience (he chuckles) more," he flashed an evil smile she knew what he was hinting at with "experience", "I already have experience" she interjected "oh do you dear ?" he stepped closer, close enough for her to feel his heat, feel his breath down her face, to smell him the scent of expensive cologne mixed with a Manley musky scent she couldn't move she was paralyzed by fear and ...what was that sensation she was feeling ?.... it was lust, primal lust she wanted him to take her here now to be his completely, but why what was it about this man, demon whatever he was that made him so desirable, he was physically old enough to be her father maybe even her grandfather older than her Uncle Bobby and she knew most likely even that was a lie, really he was probably much older many decades if not centuries older but none of that mattered, all she knew in that moment she wanted to be his...

 

what was it about him that made her so excited so wet so consumed with lust that the bloodlust she had all of her life, was all but gone while he was near, she squeezed her legs once again trying to get the friction that she so needed now. 

 

He leaned towards her a bit more, so close that he was ghosting his lips on her's and all around her face then her neck she could feel his breath hot burning her skin but not in a bad way, it was driving her mad, she lost control and let out a whimper, he chuckled and stepped back... torturous was the absence of his heat.... the absence of him close to her felt so bad she just wanted him back she wanted him on, her in her "p..p.. p..please" she shuddered losing control "please she whispered again, "please, what ? my dear." He questioned, she stopped she tried to breathe she tried to refocus on her initial plan but the only thing she wanted now was him, she didn't even know his name and she wanted him to take her take her completely, take her virginity make her a woman..

 

She had only ever "played" never more than hand job or so she tried to give a blowjob once but Dean came so fast she didn't get real practice a boy tried to finger her once but his nails were sharp and she made him stop. She had never completely engaged in sex... but in this moment she knew she wanted him to do it! For him to take it ! Again he asked, "please, what love you have to be specific, that's how these deals work" ...

 

"Katherine, my name is Katherine, my friends call me Kathy" she said, "oh then dear, or Kathy! may I call you Kathy ?.. "yes ..you.. may"..."My name is Crowley and I'm the king of the crossroad demons, your wish is my command,... ok then dear what is it exactly you want." "I want.. I want.. I want..." she tried to control the desire and stick to the plan, but the urges were too strong. "I want you !" she finally stated "I mean, I want you to fulfill my request to be a hunter" ... "Love are you sure that is what you want, I think you want me to do something else for you or at least do something else to you before the hunter part ?" he said with a smirk and a grin tilting his head to the left giving her a wink she shuddered with the thought, trembling Her legs quivering. "yes" she moaned "yes yes I want .. I want you Crowley", damn her body her weakness betrayed her..."please, please, please" ... "what dear, exactly what do you want me to do, to you?" he stepped closer again this time cupping her face she all but fainted into his arms he grabbed her tight as she started to fall, he held her tightly in his arms she looked up into his eyes he looked down into hers. "let's go someplace else to talk" ..."yes, yes" she whispered... with a tightness in her stomach she felt the world dissolve all around her and then some how re-materialize, they had been outside, there was a chill, now it was warm inside a cozy office kind of dark in lighting and decor. It had a strong but not unpleasant odor of musk, gin and cigars and a hint of sulfur she remembered the smell of cigars and gin from uncle Bobby, although Rufus had said that Bobby's choice in libations was not refined, she chuckled a bit thinking back on the time when her and Dean had tried some of Bobby's whisky and a cigar, she damn near coughed up a lung...

She saw a desk with a chair that looked like a thrown, to the side of the room sat a long black and red couch, Crowley poured a glass of Craig for himself then one for her, he offered it to her ,she said "no I .. um" he said "if you going to die young, you should live it up now right, what’s the harm ?" she shrugged her shoulders and accepted the drink, he walked to the couch and sat patting the couch cushion, she sat in compliance... she took a sip and almost choked at the strength of it, but she finished it, he chuckled a bit when she choked then with a snap their glasses were full again, this one she drank down much faster with much more ease.

"Now dear let's discuss the deal and what you want".. feeling the slight buzz already from the liquid courage she had imbibed she said "you, I want you, want you to make me a hunter but first a woman""Ah and by women you mean..." "Take me" she interrupted, "fuck me, fill me with your...".she looked away embarrassed at her bluntness.

"ah well dear that is much more specific, but love why do you turn away? don’t be shy" he put his hand around the back of her neck, turning her head back to meet his gaze, "but love are your sure?" "yes yes I am sure, take me make me yours !".

She couldn't even believe what she was saying, why did this man effect her this way" well dear that's not a problem for me you are beautiful quiet ravishing I have no problem fulfilling that request" she could see that that was true by the tenting in his slacks."But what about the second part that would be 2 deals..? You only have one sole to give so which one do you want" "but. I ...I ...want.. both" she stammered "well then we have a problem don't we?, I have a proposal for you!" "I'm listening" she replied "how about I will make you a woman in exchange for 3 years for you to be my pet and I will give you for 10 years for that plus an additional 10 for the second part, it's a rare, unheard of deal, you won't find better, I can only do this for you as the crossroads king ... 3 years you stay with me as my Pet, to obey my every command and I will teach you all that is is to be a woman and things you'll need to be a great hunter then you're free for 20 years, in 20 years time than you're mine again for eternity to do with what I please" with no hesitation, she screamed out "yes ..yes ...yes" "then it's a deal" he leaned in to kiss her pressing his warm soft lips to hers then he bit her lip drawing a drop of blood that he quickly drank in then he thrusts his tongue into her wanting mouth probing, swirling, exploring every part of her mouth, she moaned into his mouth he swallowed the sound...he began to thrust his tongue in and out she moaned more he ran his hand down her face down her neck over her shoulders, down her back around to the front to her breasts then down and under her blouse, then up to her covered breasts tugging down the garment that was separating him from what he desired he got frustrated and with a snap it was off he began to rub and pinch the nipple she let out a startled cry that was for pain but also pleasure, than abruptly he stood up turned away took three steps, turned back offering his hand and command "come" she stood up taking his hand obeying his commands she followed him to an adjacent room she could see a large four post bed with red silk sheets, that fueled the fire, the lust grew so intense. She felt she was going to explode he lead her to a door, opened it to reveal a bathroom with a large bathtub with a snap a bubble bath was drawn and candles were lit all around the room, he slowly began to undress her, he could have easily snapped all of her clothes away but he wanted the excitement to grow in her, to torture her with the anticipation, slowly one article of clothing at a time, leaving well placed kisses (that left a lingering burning feeling), over every bit of newly exposed skin ,starting with her blouse, then with a snap her boots and socks were gone then he unzipped her jeans slid his fingers in around her waist sliding them down, then he ran his finger inside and tugged gently at her panties, 1 by 1 each article of clothing fell to the floor leaving kisses all over her body he knelled down to lifts her legs to completely remove pants and underwear that had pooled down around her feet as he kneeled down he slid his hands down her legs to remove the clothing from her ankles he traced his hands back up her legs to her womanhood leaving kisses on her legs all the way up, he pushed his hand between her legs, separating them enough to see how wet she was for him, he teasingly slipped his fingers between her wet slick folds just barely grazing her bundle of nerves sending a sensation through her body like she had never felt before then he stood up and directed her to the bath and he then left her alone to bathe and contemplate the events to come..


	2. in the beginning ....

She relaxed in the bath for a bit trying to come down from the fear and  
excitement that had just overwhelmed her. She sat in the tub scrubbing her body  
with the loofah the and a body wash that her new master had provided to her it felt silky and had a scent that was  
intoxicating.

She finished rinsed off grabbed up a large plush white towel that was sitting on a  
little table next to the tub she dried off then found a white silky robe that was  
hanging on a hook by the table and slipped on some plush white slippers that were  
on the floor next to the robe, she brushed her hair, with a gold and what appeared  
to be crystal brush, that was by the sink, she finished everything she needed to do  
then walked to the door hesitantly.

She placed her hand on the golden doorknob and slowly turned it opening the door.  
She was hit in the face by the scent of scotch, expensive musky cologne, candle  
wax and a hint of sulfur there also a sweet smell, fruity actually. The room  
was bright enough to see but kind of dimly lit, the lights flickered she notice it was  
lit by candles and a roaring fireplace. It was not too warm but comfortable, she  
stepped out of the bathroom onto a plush red carpeted floor, she looked over to  
the right and saw that the King was sitting in a regal black leather chair by the  
fireplace sipping scotch.

She walked over to him, passing a beautiful black, king sized, four poster bed with  
red lace draped over it, made up with red silk sheets. She felt so out of place,  
dressed all in white with so much red and black dominating the room she felt  
virginal, and vulnerable. The fear and excitement began to become overwhelming  
once again.

"Ah darling, finally all ready for me, are we love, come over here my pet, let me see  
my property ! He demanded in a firm yet kind manner, she obeyed.

Crowley remained seated as she walked over in front of her new master, "drop  
the robe my pet let me SEE you !" she untied the robe then slid it off one shoulder  
then the other, she held on to her modesty as long as possible holding it in the  
front not quite letting it fall, "come on dear don't be shy for your King, after all  
this IS,... what YOU,....wanted... right ?" he stated with his head cocked to one side and a smirk on his face.

"y..y..yes !" Katherine stuttered, and she let go of the robe, dropping it letting it pool around her feet. "Ah that's my girl", he stood up moved close to her, then put his hand to her  
cheek, slid it back to the back off her neck with his fingers gripping her hair, he  
gripped her neck firmly and pulled her into a kiss, he pressed his lips into hers  
thrusting his tongue into her mouth she let out a little moan into his mouth.  
Crowley pulled back away from her she moved forward to try to regain the contact  
but he was no longer there, the demon king then took her by her hand and walked  
her over to the bed he pushed her down almost lovingly on the edge of the bed. He  
paused for a moment just looking at her with a grin building devilishly on his face  
"mmmm yes this promises to be a very enjoyable deal for the both of us I assure  
you my pet, ok scoot back a bit darling " he lifted and pushed her legs so that they  
bent say the knees, then let go her legs fell open exposing her glistening wetness,  
he could see her virginal womanhood waiting for him, he brushed his finger through  
her slick folds, rubbing slightly along her clitoris, "my sweet you are already so l  
wet for me". He gently with just one finger slightly inserted it into her womanhood, she gasped,  
then he pulled it out and tasted it and said "mmmm that's why virgins are such a  
delicacy" he inserted the finger again then removed it and leaned over her and slid  
the finger into her mouth "here love taste how decadent your purity is " she was  
shocked but she did as told and sucked her own juices off of his thick finger.  
"ohh nice mouth you have, my love we'll have to put it to good use later, but first  
things first," he slid back down stood up walked over to the chair and took off his coat, folded it   
in half and laid it on the arm if the chair he went back over to the bed with a snap  
she was further up on the bed he kneeled down between her legs and began to  
drink her up as if she was a fine wine licking and flicking her clit gently with his rough and experienced tongue biting gently on her bundle of nerves making her first moan then she let out  
small stifled scream. "don't hold back baby’ never hold back on me baby always give me your all, I want you, your complete raw primal you " he said in his sexy raspy voice. 

Kathy could feel her stomach beginning to tighten up, she pulled her legs inward a bit,   
he gripped them firmly, his thumb pressing in to her sensitive flesh in a manner that would however, unintentionally be sure to leave a mark and pulled them open making her grunt slightly, she reached down to him carding his hair in between her fingers, he sucked her clitoris into his mouth. Gently at first then more aggressively while softly inserting his finger into  
her dripping virginity then two fingers but only about an inch deep gently scissoring his fingers to prepare her, stretching her gently, priming her for his large mass, his  
now throbbing manhood that was now straining against his pants causing him to be uncomfortable by the pressure, then she felt it a surge a pleasure a clenching of the muscles her stomach, she felt herself becoming undone by the wave of feeling originating from her virginity radiating throughout her body a sensation like she had never felt before not even when she had pleasured herself in the past.

She arched her back, raised and bucked her hips, gripped his hair pulling his head further into her wetness as the orgasm ripped through her body leaving her limp  
and spent.

Katherine was laying on the bed already exhausted by what this being had done to her, she wasn't sure she could take any more, but she knew that this encounter was far from over it was just the beginning!


	3. In the begining there was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets much more intence, what a first time tho soooo much more to come !

He looked into her eyes, she could feel him penetrating her soul he grinned and raised himself over her his erect manhood still straining and fighting trying to tear through the seam of his finley custom made and expertly tailored suit pants, in order to get at the virginal treasure awaiting his plunder. In a moment of inpatient desire he snapped away all of his restrictive garb and positioned himself between her legs he pressed himself into her ever so slightly not yet to penetrate but merely to lubricate himself and heighten his and hers excitement and anticipation… 

Katherine looked up still recovering from the earlier sample of what lied in store for her upcoming future. There kneeling before her between her still trembling legs was Crowley the king of the crossroads one of if not the most powerful demonic soldier of hell...his well chosen vessel was naked striped of his expensive coverings with his enormous sword of pulsating flesh and engorged with demon imbued blood poised…. waiting to be thrusted… into the entrance to her womanly womb, waiting with building desire and anticipation to rupture the fine membrane of her maiden head…. Waiting to maker her his …. She was to be his…. if only for now, if only for the duration of the contract the duration of agreed upon time that they would spend together, him teaching her everything he knows and most importantly for him enjoying each other. Oh and he would… he would take advantage of this time and enjoy all of her, that was his plan. 

Crowley gyrated his hips to slide around her wetness to slip through her swollen folds grazing her throbbing nub of highly sensitized nerves making her gasp with the sensation. He moved himself to her opening and ever so gently pressed into her not entering but prepared to do so…. She gasped she began to breath more erratically due to the intense feeling of excitement and fear of what was eminent… in seeing her response he asked her ….”are you ready Katherine ?, are you sure this is what you want ?, there is no going back from here, we're at the point of no return if we proceed this is a bell that cannot be un-rung as they say !, he smirked “y..y...yes” she stammered in a very low uncertain yet needy sounding voice. “What ? , I didn't quite hear you !” he asked he had heard her he just wanted her to be more bold. “Y...Yes I do I want this I want you to make me yours”... She stated with a much more pronounced and confidant voice “Take me as yours !”.... He smiled with a handsome yet cheshire cat like grin ….” That's my little huntress to be that's the fire I saw within you at the crossroad never lose that... never ! You must be strong and confidant always determined to get what you want by any means if you're going to be the type of huntress you profess you wish to be… afraid of nothing and noone… well maybe me hehe”, he chuckled ….

“Ok then without further adieu on to the delicious main course my dear” he stated as he leaned in over her bracing his hands on the bed either side of her head… he slowly pressed into her and began to enter her she gasped and let out a faint wine as she stretched to accommodate to his girth, he had slipped two thick fingers into her earlier but his member was much larger than his two fingers had used to prepared her, then he hit the point he had stopped at before with his fingers… she began to feel a sting a slight burning sensation that was mildly uncomfortable but felt oddly enjoyable at the same time she began to breath more shallow and faster he rubbed her right cheek with his strong hand and leaned in closer and whispered in her ear “breath sweety, relax” her breathing slowed slightly and he pressed into her penetrating a bit farther she felt a rush of blood to her face and head she felt an overwhelming feeling of stretch and fullness between this sensation and his weight on her she felt almost as if she couldn't breath a darkness began to close around her field of vision momentarily as the sensation became almost too much for her then she felt his hand snake behind her neck and he grabbed a fistfull of hair and gave it a gental squeeze “Katherine… you ok darling?“ he asked in a low husky whisper “mmmm.. ah... ah.. aha yeah, um um….ya... yes” she stammered as his touch and words brought her back from almost passing out “ I'm fine she” added he continued to push into her till he reached his hilt pressing into her cervix the sensation of pressure on her cervix sent a wave of pain mixed with pleasure through her, her eyes that had been fluttering from closed to barely open ...shot open and she gasped he smirked at her reaction he began to pull back little by little each time ramming back into her slightly faster and harder each time pulling out farther and farther each time the sensation that was overwhelming her began to subside but her face remained flushed and hot and her breathing was fast and shallow she began to enter into a rhythm with his thrusts … she inhaled/gasped with each thrust and exhaled each time he withdrew he reached a pace that had her almost hyperventilating which made her dizzy and lightheaded the lack of oxygen gave her a euphoric feeling that overpowered any residual pain as the pain subsided a familiar yet many times more intense feeling began to overtake her it was her climax building “oh oh Crowley…. I'm I’m gonna ah I’... He cut her off “wait hold ...it hold it ...just for a moment love"…. He pleaded he fell onto his elbows, gripped her hair tighter and the other hand on the bed gripped the bed sheets and burrowed his face in her neck sucking and kissing his hand released the sheets then found her hand and pushed it back into the bed her other hand found his head and began to caress his 7neck then back then down to his ass she gripped his ass unknowingly lost in the moment and simolintaniously began thrusting and rocking her pelvis up to increase the access and friction. They thrusted and rocked together a few moments more and the both exploded with ecstasy, he let out a final satisfied grunt as his hot seed spilled inside her and she trembled as she was ravished by her extremely intense orgasm every muscle in her body spasmed with pleasure as she felt his warmth inside her, he collapsed onto her his full weight almost suffocating her but she didn't mind at all, then as if regaining awareness of her struggle he rolled off to the side of her satiated. They both laid there a while heart rate and breathing regulating and strength regaining…. “Yes... this will ….be ….a very….. enjoyable ….deal …..we've made darling!” he expelled between mildly labored breathes …..”yeeeeaaaahhhh mmmm” moaned Katherine as she fell fast asleep .

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any errors or punctuation / spacing, doing this on my phone is problematic at best ! input and opinions appreciated this is my first fan fiction so be kind please lol sorry for the length of the character build but this is my oc and alter ego I wanted to do well on her back story as I will be using this oc in rp's thank you !


End file.
